The Other Winchester  The Rise of Darkness
by candygal1
Summary: This is the second fic in The Other Winchester Series.  Sam, Dean and Haley have been hunting together for six months.  All seems to be quiet on the Demon front, but nothing is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Winchester – The Next Chapter (Part 1)

"Haley, it's gone down that lane, you follow it and we'll meet you at the other side, try and cut it off" Dean shouted out the window of the Impala as his sister pulled alongside him on her bike. Haley nodded, flipped her visor down and shot past the Impala down the lane that Dean had indicated. They were tracking a werewolf which was causing havoc in Worthington, near Okabena Lake; this was the last night of the full moon cycle and they had to put it down or they wouldn't have another chance for a month. To Haley that wasn't acceptable, she wanted to get the job done and get home. They had been on the road hunting for three months without a break and with Christmas only a couple of weeks away she wanted to get home, she was tired and needed some down time.

She lost sight of the werewolf as she rode into the lane; stopping she lifted her visor, trying to find out where it had gone. She could see her brothers pull up at the bottom of the lane and get out, guns filled with silver bullets ready to take the shot when she forced the werewolf out. Seeing a movement about halfway down the lane; Haley flipped her visor and shot forward, speeding down the lane towards the point where she thought the werewolf was hiding. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted off the bike, her body flying through the air as the werewolf attacked her from a point outside her peripheral vision. Landing heavily, the breath knocked out of her body, her head protected from slamming into the ground only by her helmet. Looking up she saw her bike continue on its side down the lane, the speed at which she had been travelling giving it increased momentum. The bike hit the building at the end of the lane, the explosion as it impacted deafening, sending flames and debris out into the street.

"Oh no, BABY!"

Seeing that the end of the lane was completely engulfed in flames she knew that her brothers would not get through to come to her aid. Struggling to stand; Haley looked warily around knowing that the werewolf couldn't be far, it was far to pissed at her to leave. She removed her gun from the holster on her back. Knowing that she couldn't outrun the werewolf, she knew that her only option was to try and draw it out. Keeping her back to the wall she shouted "Hey wolfy, come and get me, I don't have all night you know" She knew that she only had one shot to kill it, if she didn't, she'd be dead. Haley could hardly hear anything over the sound of her own heart beating heavily in her chest. She tried to regulate her breathing and force her heartbeat down in an attempt to hear the werewolf before it attacked.

* * *

"Hurry Sammy, we don't have a lot of time" Dean called to his brother as he shot out of the car, already pulling his gun from the back of jeans. He could see Haley stop at the far end of the lane looking intently around. He knew that she had lost sight of the werewolf and was trying to pinpoint its location.

Sam came around the car to join his brother his own gun already in his hands. "Do you see it?" He said to his brother Dean.

"No, it looks like Haley's lost sight of it too!" Dean said anxiously. Not liking the fact that Haley was in there alone and didn't know where the werewolf was. He knew that his sister was a good hunter, but he still wasn't used to seeing or putting her in danger. Looking down the lane he still couldn't see the werewolf; it took only a minute for Haley to suddenly close her visor and take off quickly down the lane toward them. Both men had their guns at the ready braced as they waited for the werewolf to exist the lane at the point where they were standing.

They saw the instant that the werewolf sprung from a point to the right of Haley, knocking into her and sending her flying through the air. "HALEY" he heard Sam shout from his side as Haley landed heavily on the ground not moving. As they looked on, horror marring their features, they saw her bike continue on its path; hitting the building at the end of the lane. As it exploded it sent both men flying into the Impala.

Getting to their feet the brothers got quickly into the car and Dean sent it flying down the street. Not knowing how badly Haley was hurt, but knowing that they didn't have much time to get to her with the werewolf still in there with her. As they reached the lane Dean slammed on the brakes and the car skidded to a halt; both men leeping out of the car ran into the lane. Each hoping that they weren't too late to save their sister.

Stopping just inside the lane Sam could see that Haley's bike was still on fire and blocking the werewolf's exist. As he moved further in Sam said anxiously "Do you see her?"

Shaking his head Dean replied with a quiet "No"

"Hey wolfy, come and get me, I don't have all night you know" they heard Haley call from further down; the answering growl echoed menacingly in the silence of the night.

Looking at Sam a frown marring his brow; "Does she have to bait it? Can't she just shut up and wait for help" Dean whispered to Sam.

"Seems not" came the quiet response.

Sam and Dean moved quickly and quietly into the lane in the direction that they had heard Haley's voice; all the while searching the shadows for the werewolf. In the next instant they saw the werewolf leap out of the shadows; as they ran towards it they heard Haley's gun fire from the point where the werewolf was headed, followed by a loud cry as Haley came flying out of the shadows landing heavily in the centre of the lane not far from where they were. Dean seeing the werewolf clearly for the first time shouted to Sam "Sammy, NOW!" Both men fired everything they had at the werewolf. They hit it cleanly through the heart and the brain and it fell to the ground dead.

Turning they saw Haley struggle to her feet and pull of her helmet, her long hair pulling about her shoulders; looking in the direction of her bike still blazing at the end of the lane; with green eyes flashing she said "Well, that's just great"

Moving quickly to her side Sam asked "You okay Hales?"

"Yeah, just a bit banged up. I'll be fine" with one last look at her beloved bike she said "You don't suppose she's fixable do you?"

"Sorry Hales, there's no way that she's gonna make it after that" Dean said knowing how much the bike meant to his sister "I'm sorry"

At the sound of sirens approaching Haley turned to her brothers; knowing that they couldn't hang around at the scene she said "You'd better go dispose of the body, I'll deal with the cops and meet you at the motel when I'm done"

After giving her a quick hug, her brothers picked up the body and made their way back to the Impala.

* * *

Arriving back at the motel, Sam and Dean dropped onto their beds; they could hear the shower running in the adjoining room and knew that Haley had made it back before them. Haley had insisted that she have her own room saying that a girl needed her privacy sometimes and that she was not spending her life sharing a room with her brothers.

They had been hunting together for six months since arriving back from Ireland and this was the closet call yet. Haley had proven to them time and time again that she was a good hunter, but that didn't stop them worrying that she would get hurt. Each remembered the horror of seeing their sister's broken body after she had been tortured by Alistair and couldn't bear to think of something happening to her again.

"That was too close Dean" Sam said worriedly

"I know, but what can we do. Lock her up in the panic room, because I just don't see her going for it, do you?"

"No, but..."

"Look Sammy, this was our last hunt, we're going home to Bobby's for a little R & R. Christmas is right around the corner, we'll have a real family Christmas with Bobby and Haley. I talked to Cas and I think he's going to try and drop in for a few days"

Sitting up Dean scrubbed his hand across his face, looking over at Sam he said "Going on these hunts with Haley, doesn't really worry me that much, she knows how to do her job and she's good" Closing his eyes trying to find the right words before continuing.

"I hear a but!"

"Yeah, it's been six months Sammy, six months and we haven't seen hide nor hair of a demon. A year ago we couldn't go anywhere without running into one and now nothing. It's like they've all disappeared off the planet and it's making me feel hinky. Alistair said that it was open season on the Winchesters, so all this time and nothing. I don't think it's over, I feel like we're living on borrowed time, that something bad is coming."

Getting up to pace anxiously around the small room; pushing his hands through his floppy hair Sam said emotionally "Dean, maybe that's it, maybe there is nothing coming after us now. Maybe we get to live a semi-normal life as a family"

Raising his voice in disbelief Dean replied "Sammy, COME ON you don't really believe that do you? I gotta tell you, unless you don't already know, our luck SUCKS it don't run that way!" Hearing the shower stop in the next room Dean lowered his voice and said "I know that it isn't over, but I don't want her worrying and looking over her shoulder everywhere she goes, she's been through enough. We just need to keep our eyes open and watch each other's backs"

Sitting back down on the bed Sam nodded and said "Yeah" He knew that what Dean said was true, but he had hoped that they had seen the last of the demons. He was enjoying hunting with his brother and sister; it was as if this was the way that it should have been, would have been if his dad not hidden Haley away. They were finally a family and he would do everything in his power to make sure that they were kept safe and he knew that Dean would do the same.

Grabbing a change of clothes from his bag, Dean said "Okay, I'm gonna hit the shower, then maybe we can go out and eat I'm starved" Looking up from his position on the bed Sam replied "Sounds good"

A short time later there was a light knock on the door to the adjoining room. Sam shouted a quick "Come on in Haley, we're decent" After having walked into each other's rooms a few times and found the occupants in various states of undress they had quickly decided that knocking to make sure everyone was decent was the way to go. It certainly saved some embarrassment.

Sam sat up as Haley slowly made her way into the room, she was clearly in a bit of pain, which was to be expected considering that she had just been thrown off her bike at speed and thrown about by a werewolf a short time later.

"Hey Hales, still walking I see" concern colouring his voice.

"Yeah, but I think that my bruises are going to have bruises tomorrow" Haley replied sitting down carefully on the bed beside Sam and placing her head on his shoulder. Sam put his arm around his sister and said "I'm sorry about your bike Haley; I know that you loved it"

"Thanks" pausing with a quirk to her head reminiscent of Castiel, she said with a small laugh "Do you think Dean will feel sorry for me and let me drive the Impala home tomorrow?"

Dean walked in at this point and said "Hales, I'm sorry about your bike, but there is no way that you are driving my car. Not after the last time" Remembering the one and only time he had let her drive his beloved car.

"Thanks Dean, It's not like I got a ticket or anything and besides my baby just died don't you want to make me feel better" Green eyes wide with mischief

Ignoring his sister's sparkling eyes, knowing that if he looked at her to long that he would cave; instead he turned to Sam and said "Showers free, hurry up so that I can eat. My stomach feels like it hasn't eaten in a week"

Haley laughed and said "Yeah, like that'd ever happen"

"Brat"

* * *

A few hours later the siblings, happy to be together and happy that they were all safe headed to a bar for a couple of drinks to unwind after the events of the day. As they left the bar on the way back to the motel to sleep; none of them noticed the still figure standing in the shadows, eyes as black as midnight or heard when it said **"He will rise and the Winchesters will die"**

Authors Note: I hope that you enjoyed this first part of my new fic. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Winchester – The Rise of Darkness Part 2

Sitting at the table in Bobby's kitchen Dean was eating breakfast; he could hear Sam and Haley outside training and knew that Bobby was in his study reading the book that Haley had bought him for Christmas. Castiel had to return to heaven a couple of days after Christmas, but had been dropping in every day or so for a visit.

Taking his coffee Dean got up and went out to the front porch to watch his brother and sister train; they had been training together now since returning from Ireland and Haley was teaching Sam the form of martial arts that she had been learning since she had been separated from them when she was eight. Watching them as they went through a sequence of movements, Dean could see how far Sam had come. Each movement was fluid, graceful and strong and in perfect synchronisation with Haley. It was like the bond that they shared allowed them to feel each other's movements. It was amazing to watch. Haley had asked him if he wanted to join them, but he wanted the twins to have something of their own and had cheekily told his sister that he'd take his street style over her fancy martial arts style any day. She'd of course replied "Any time you want to test that theory just let me know big brother" green eyes so like his sparkling with mirth.

As they finished the final sequence; they turned to each other and bowed. Haley was a stickler for following the old ways and respecting the code of her teachings. Haley then turned and gave a quick grin and wave to Dean; she was always careful never to let him think that he was less important to her than Sam, even though he was her twin. Normally, at this point they would be finished for the day, but Haley motioned to Sam to stay on the training matt and made her way over to a box that she had left to the side. Pulling out a set of training mitts; Haley tossed a pair to Sam and said "Ok baby brother let's see you put what you've learned into practice"

From his point on the porch Dean called "Is that a good idea Hales, he's kinda big you know?" Turning Haley gave him a look that indicated the he may be in trouble, but didn't say anything. Instead, she took out a head guard and put it on and then put on her own mitts.

"Haley, how come you get a head guard and I don't "Sam asked, he had never sparred with Haley before and was keen to put some of his training into action. Of course that didn't mean that he wanted to get hit in the head by his sister.

Laughing Haley said "Don't worry you wuss, given your reach and height advantages over me if I hit you in the face then you deserve to get it busted. You'd still be pretty though. Me on the other hand, if you hit me in the face you'd break it and I'm kinda partial to it myself"

"Okay, Sammy. Let's see what you've got" with that Sam moved in with a punch and a kick which if connected would have hurt, but Haley quickly side stepped and deflected. They went on like that for a few minutes with Sam barely even getting near Haley.

From his vantage point on the porch; Dean could see how good his sister was at this, as she effortlessly deflected every move that Sam made. Dean could also see the frustration build on Sam's face as he attempted unsuccessfully to make contact.

"To slow Sammy, you are showing me every move that you're gonna make before you make it" Haley said in frustration. "You can do this; just make those tree like limbs of yours move a bit faster"

"You're just too fast Haley; I'm not getting close enough to you"

"Okay, I'm fast, but I need to be fast. I'm only little and most of the things we fight are bigger and stronger. If they get a hold of me then I'm dead. I use speed as an advantage, you may be big, but you need to take what you've learned and speed up. When you learn to do that, nothing is gonna stop you" Haley continued. Thinking for a moment she said "Your problem I think is that you don't want to hit me in case you hurt me, true?"

"I guess, maybe" Sam replied looking sheepishly at the ground. His sister was small and he was afraid that if he hit her that he would hurt her.

"Fine, let's see what we can do to give you a little incentive. Okay into position" As soon as Sam moved to strike Haley turned and moved in quickly; within a few seconds she had hit Sam square on the chest with the heal of her hand and with a sweep of her leg he was down and struggling for breath. Leaning down she said with a grin "Want to hurt me yet?"

With a quick laugh Sam got up and said "Oh yeah, bring it on"

With that they got back into position; now that fight was on and Dean could see that Sam was more motivated after having been put on his ass by his sister, who was half his size. They continued to move, with each punch and kick Sam seemed to be making ground. Although Haley, deftly moved out of his way before his punches could connect and do any real damage.

Dean continued to watch them spar for a few minutes before becoming aware that Castiel had appeared on the porch beside him. "Hey Cas, you're just on time to see Sam get his ass kicked by Haley, it's a joy to behold" he said with a wide grin.

Castiel turned to watch the twins fight; he was surprised at the ferocity in which they were training "Won't one of them be injured"

"Nah, little sis is keeping just out of Sam's reach; there is no real power behind his punches when he's connecting and it looks as though Haley could do that all day, so I think we're good"

Glancing over at Dean was Haley's first mistake, the second was seeing Castiel standing there and the moment's hesitation that seeing him brought was enough to give Sam and in. With a strike to her head and a back spin kick to her chest Haley went down hard.

Sam was beside her in an instant with Dean and Castiel not far behind.

"Shit Haley, are you okay?" Sam said concern marring his face.

Looking up and with a "thumbs up" said "Good job Sam, that's how it's done" with a groan she put her head back on the matt "There endeth the lesson"

"Haley, how many fingers am I holding up" Dean said as he knelt beside his sister.

At the same time Castiel said "Haley, are you injured?"

"I'm fine, don't worry, just help me up" Taking her hand and pulling her up, Castiel said "Maybe you should not fight with someone so much bigger than you"

"Oh don't be such a male Cas, leave that to my brothers" Haley said as she took off her mitts and head guard and with a grin said "Okay time for pancakes" then with a look at herself said "No shower first, then pancakes"

As Haley moved quickly towards the house, Dean couldn't help but notice the appreciative look that Castiel was giving his sister as she moved away; when it came to Haley he was certainly more guy than angel. With a laugh Dean said "Um Cas, eyes above shoulder level, not that I blame you my sister has a fine ass, I know I looked before I knew who she was, but come on not when I'm around" He knew that Castiel and Haley had this unrequited thing going on that both were attempting to ignore because of Castiel's circumstances. Dean felt sure that if Cas was human that they would be together, but as it was Cas would be banished and thrown out of heaven if they entered into a relationship and that was a chance that Haley was not willing to take. Having had time to think about it Dean couldn't think of anyone better for his sister and knew that Cas would never hurt her and would fight to the death for her.

"My apologies" Castiel said, but there was a slight grin on his face and his voice tinged with amusement.

From his place beside Dean; Sam laughed at the exchange between Dean and Castiel. Taking off he jogged to catch up with Haley shouting "Hey Hales, don't use all of the hot water.

The twins had no sooner entered the house when there was a loud scream, one male and one female. "WHAT THE HELL" Dean shouted as he and Castiel ran into the house. When they got in there, they found Bobby kneeling besides Sam who was holding his head in pain, an animalistic sound emanating from him.

"What happened, Bobby?"

"I don't know, check on Haley I heard her scream too" came the worried reply.

With that Castiel disappeared, leaving Bobby and Dean to look after Sam. Castiel reappeared inside Haley's bedroom and found her on the floor in the same position as Sam holding her head and keening quietly.

"Haley, can you hear me"

"Cas, Cast make it stop, it hurts" came Haley's anguished reply.

Placing his two fingers on Haley's head; Castiel attempted to find the cause of the pain and draw it out but nothing happened. Lifting Haley carefully he transported them both downstairs to where Bobby and Dean were with Sam. "She is in great pain; I think that it is coming through the link with Sam. Someone is sending a message through his psychic abilities"

"Who?" Dean asked, worry and concern for his siblings clear on his face. His eyes deep green with emotion.

"I don't know; I cannot see who it is"

In the next instant Sam and Haley sat up simultaneously with identical expressions and said slowly in voices not their own "He is rising, he is rising, he is rising and the Winchesters will die" they then collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL WAS THAT!" Dean was now beginning to panic at the thought of someone being in their minds and controlling them.

"We should get them someplace more comfortable and then I will try and find out what is going on" Castiel said "I will take Sam, if you bring Haley"

"Yeah, we'll put them in Sam's room, that way when they wake up they'll be together" Dean knew that his brother and sister always found each other when the other was hurt, so it was best to keep them together. Lifting his sister carefully he moved quickly behind Castiel down the hall to Sam's room. Laying them on the bed Castiel looked down at them, they were both so still, a stark contrast to the vibrant young people who had been sparing only minutes before.

"Watch over them, I will go and find out what I can" with that Castiel disappeared.

"Bobby, get on the phone, find out if there has been any murmurs on what's coming. Something that can keep Cas out has gotta be big and we need to know what we are up against"

Nodding Bobby said gruffly "Watch over them, I'll put some calls out"

Sitting down on the chair besides his brother's bed Dean looked at the still pale forms of his siblings, his family the two most important people in his life and felt helpless. He had just known that it was too good to be true that things were going to good. With a heavy sigh he ran his hand over his face and felt the wetness of his tears, tears for his brother, tears for his sister and tears for the life that they should have been able to lead, a life without monsters and demons; a life where they could fall in love and be loved back and one where they could have children and grow old. Dean continued to sit and watch over his siblings for a few hours, neither moved a muscle. It was like they were simply gone. If it wasn't for the fact that they were breathing Dean would have thought that they were dead.

"Dean" Castiel said appearing before him a grave look on his face. "We need to talk"

"Yeah, get Bobby, we'll do it here I don't want to leave them alone when they haven't woken up yet"

Once they returned Dean turned to Castiel and said "Let's have it"

"Lucifer has sent Mammon; He is coming to destroy you, Sam and Haley. Lucifer is angry that all three of you escaped him; that you got in the way of the apocalypse, and sent him back to the pit. He wants Haley dead for rescuing Sam"

"Mammon's a myth, a biblical myth, surely he doesn't exist" a shocked Bobby said

"Mammon, who the hell is that, Cas" Dean asked urgently hands clenched tightly into fists and eyes bright with emotion.

"Mammon is the Son of the Devil; he is the result of Lucifer's relationship with a human woman prior to his fall and banishment to the pit. He is a Nephilim a half angel, half human hybrid and is truly evil, a demon angel in a physical body able to walk the earth without the need of a vessel" continuing he said "that is why God forbad angels to mate with humans as the offspring from those unions are unholy and evil"

"Well that explains a lot" Dean said thinking of Castiel and Haley "Okay, so another monster we gotta gank. How do we do it?"

"We don't; only God and pure angels can cast him back into hell. God has still not returned to heaven and the angels are still upset with you about Michael. They won't help and I cannot defeat him on my own"

"So basically, we're screwed, AGAIN!" Dean said angrily shaking his head. Standing up quickly he continued "Well screw that, we beat the devil, we can beat his son. So help me we will find a way, no one is coming between me and my family again" Looking at his brother and sister, still unconscious from the invasion of their mind Dean vowed that he would find a way.

Authors Note: I hope that you enjoyed part 2 of The Rise of Darkness. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Winchester – The Rise of Darkness (Part 3)

The first thing that Sam became aware of on awakening was that his head was pounding as if he had been hit in the head with a baseball bat; the second was that he was lying on his bed with his sister at his side her lashes dark against the very pale skin of her face; and third he had no idea what happened to put him there.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sitting up; Sam saw that Dean was sitting in the chair beside his bed looking at him, his expression tense as Sam replied "Head hurts, what happened?"

"You know how we were waiting for the other shoe to drop and the shit to hit the fan, well it's happened. THE NEXT FREAKING BIG BAD, EVIL SON OF A BITCH is coming after us all and you my brother received a psychic heads up" Dean said as he leaned over to check on Haley who was still showing no signs of awakening. "Oh and it brought Haley along for the ride"

"Is she okay?" Sam said his face a mask of pain and concern as he looked down at his sister realising that his sister was unconscious and not simply asleep.

"I think so, I mean you woke up so I'm thinking that she'll be okay to, but God dammit Sammy, you've both been out for fourteen hours and didn't move a muscle the whole time. I've been going out of my freaking mind" Dean said anxiously; worry clearly etched on his face.

"So, what are we up against; No wait! Tylenol first then explanation; I feel like I've been hit by a freight train and I don't mean the ass kicking that Haley gave me during training" he said with a small laugh, remembering his sparring session with his sister.

"Okay, I'll get it, and then we'll talk"

Sam watched Dean until he had left the room; turning to Haley, he leaned down and brushed a hand across her forehead and whispered "Come on Haley, time to wake up" Getting no response he tried again "come on Hales time to wake up" again there was no response. With a sigh he turned and lay back down beside her and waited for Dean to return with the pain pills.

"Here you go Sammy. Still no sign of Haley wakening up" Dean said worriedly, his green eyes flashing towards his sister as he handed Sam the pain pills and a glass of water. Taking the pills from Dean; Sam took them and hoped that they worked quickly, his brain was fuzzy and he needed to be clear headed to face whatever was on its way. Looking again at his sister and with a shake of his head he said "No not yet" and then more urgently "Tell me what's coming"

Dean quickly explained what Castiel had told him about Mammon, the demon angel and how he was coming for the three of them. "So how do we stop it, does Cas know?" Sam asked his eyes filled with worry. He recalled his conversation with Dean at the motel on their last job; as usual his brother's sixth sense when it came to routing out trouble was spot on. He had known that something as coming, just not what or when, but he knew that they weren't home free.

"At this point, we don't know jack. Cas said that only God and the angels can stop it, but that he couldn't do it alone. Looks like we're on our own with this one, Cas'll be there to help us but we need to find a way to stop it. Bobby's got calls out to everyone he knows, but it's not looking good"

Sam could see that the last fourteen hours had taken their toll on Dean; he knew that Dean took his responsibility as a big brother seriously and it was unlikely that he had moved from their bedside in all that time. "Dean, you look like you're about to keel over, why don't you go lie down for a bit. I'll keep an eye on Haley"

"Nah, I want to be here when she wakes up; I won't sleep until I know that she's gonna be okay" Dean said tiredly. He didn't know why his sister hadn't woken up when Sam had. Whatever had attacked them psychically had left Sam, and shouldn't still be affecting Haley; Dean felt powerless, so he simply at down in seat that he had barely moved from in the last fourteen hours and settled in to keep watch over his sister.

Sam lay back and pulled Haley into his arms; he hoped that she knew that he was there and that it would help her find her way back.

* * *

Haley found herself in the most stunning meadow filled with sunflowers and long grass. The sun was shining and she could smell the scent of summer and hear the sounds of birds and nature all around her. Looking down at herself, Haley saw that she was wearing a long white flowing dress and was barefoot. Putting a hand to her head Haley could feel that her long hair was piled high on her head, adorned with a crown of flowers with a few tendrils falling down her back; "Very Pride & Prejudice" she thought. Shaking her head; puzzled Haley couldn't remember how she got to this place; where were Sam and Dean?

"Haley"

She turned at the sound of her name; she saw that the rich voice calling out to her belonged to the most handsome man that she had ever seen. He was tall, very tall with flowing hair as dark as midnight and eyes the most brilliant of blues glowing brightly as they looked at her.

"I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage, I do not know who you are?" Haley stated lightly dazzled by man before her.

"Forgive me for the crude method of introduction; I could not come in person so had to enter through your mind, your subconscious" He said not answering her question; but continuing to stare at her intently.

"We're in my head? Wow it's kind of pretty in here" Haley said as she continued to look around; feeling strangely peaceful when she knew that she should be concerned. Walking towards Haley the man brought his hand to her face and touched it lightly; he circled around her simply skimming his hands over her "Yes, but not so beautiful as the person to whom it belongs"

Haley didn't know why she wasn't breaking this man's face for touching her without permission; she didn't know who he was, but found herself compelled by him.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"Well my dear; that is the question. I could either be everything to you or the cause of your destruction" He answered "My name is Mammon; I believe that you know my father" pausing and looking intently into Haley's eyes before he continued "Lucifer"

Haley immediately recoiled from his touch, startled; knowing now that this was what Alistair had meant when he said it was open season on the Winchesters. Lucifer was sending in his son to do what he had been unable to do, destroy the Winchesters. Immediately upon the revelation of Mammon's identity the dreamscape in which they were in changed; it became a version of Hell in Haley's head, the place where she went to at night in her dreams, dark, hot and filled with the most terrible screams a reminder of the short time that she had spent there.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Haley yelled at Mammon; anxiety clear in her voice as she struggled to stay on her feet; ferocious winds swirled around her body.

"Now Haley, calm down. You are safe" Mammon said "For the moment; I am not here to hurt you now. It is my father's wish that you all die, but I find myself curious about the human woman who would not only descend into Hell of her own free will, but would successfully retrieve her brother from the cage that has kept my father imprisoned for many millennia. I had to meet you"

"Well I hope that your curiosity is satisfied, now leave!"

"Now now Haley; do not be rude, not when I come with an offer for you" Mammon said his voice deceptively calm in the wild landscape of Haley's mind. "My father wants you all dead. You my dear, well you get to go to heaven when you die, but your brothers, now they are not so welcome there. They will return to Hell where they will be tortured with such ferocity; there are a lot of demons and souls down there that want a piece of Dean, and Sam, well let's say there is a special place reserved for him right next to my father's cage. My father misses his toy and wants it back" he continued his voice never wavering from the seductive tone, his eyes glowing lightly in the darkness.

"NO! They are never going back to that place, DO YOU HEAR ME, NEVER!" Haley was starting to panic, she felt as though her whole world was collapsing around about her. As her panic rose; the wildness in her mind wreaked havoc on the hellish landscape.

"You can stop that from ever happening Haley; you just have to make a deal with me" with a glint of something indescribable in his eyes he said "You come to me of your own free will, be my consort, your soul for theirs. Your brothers will be safe and will never be tortured in the pit. They will be free to live a normal life without fear of reprisal from Hell. Deny me and I will spend an eternity making them suffer"

"No, I will never make a deal with you. We will find a way to stop you, you son of a bitch and we will send you straight back to HELL!" Haley shouted over the sound of the wind.

At Haley's refusal he said "Haley, don't be foolish. You know that you will eventually give in. It's the Winchester's way; give everything to save the others. It is only a matter of time before I come for you all and then you will be begging me to make the deal. I GUARANTEE IT!" In that instant Mammon's face changed, a ripple of the evil underneath shone through at his displeasure at her rejection of his offer.

"NEVER, NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" Falling to the ground her hands in her head she shouted "CASTIEL HELP ME!"

In that instant Castiel appeared in the wild landscape in Haley's head; turning he saw Mammon close in on Haley, the monster beneath the man now clear on his face. "Mammon, get away from her and leave this place now"

Looking at Castiel; Mammon smiled "Oh you're Castiel, the angel who disobeyed and caused all types of problems upstairs and downstairs" At the look of concern Castiel threw at Haley, his feelings for her wellbeing showing clearly on his face; Mammon shook his finger and said "Tut tut, Castiel that's forbidden you know. Humans and angels, nothing good can come of it"

Turning back to him Castiel said "I will not tell you again. Leave now or I will lay you to waste"

"Not today Castiel, but I am sure you will get your chance to try very soon. I am almost there" Mammon said as he disappeared from Haley's mind.

* * *

Sam and Dean were startled as Castiel suddenly appeared before Haley laying both hands on her head he closed his eyes saying only "There is someone in there with her" The brothers looked on in shock as Castiel said nothing further his consciousness already in Haley's mind. Bobby had quickly followed Castiel into the room and looked quizzically at Sam and Dean saying "What's going on?" The brothers simply shook their head, no clearer on what was happening than Bobby.

Moments later Castiel opened his eyes and Haley awoke with a start; looking from Castiel to her brothers she burst into tears, her heart wrenching sobs echoed in the silence of the room. Sam tightened his hold on Haley and looked at Castiel "Cas, what the hell happened?"

"It was Mammon he was in Haley's mind. He must have used your bond to make a psychic connection with her. I do not know what was said before my arrival" Castiel replied his worried gaze never leaving Haley's face. He hated that she was put in danger time and time again, hated that he was not able to express the feelings that, without the words ever passing their lips, he knew they both shared. His heart broke a little as he listened to the person whom he cared about so much in such pain.

As his sister quietly continued to sob; Dean said "Hales, Hales can you tell us what happened" his brow marred with concern for his sister, fist clenched at his side. He wanted to hit something, have something to fight and make pay for the violation of his sisters mind. He didn't know what had happened, but given who was in there with her it couldn't have been good. Dean felt his chest tighten at the knowledge that he could not protect her from these types of attacks that she was helpless against an enemy who could come into her thoughts, her dreams.

Sam sat quietly, stroking his sister's hair his thoughts unknowingly echoing Deans.

As her sobs lessoned Haley tried to explain what had happed to her brothers, Bobby and Castiel "His name is Mammon, he is Lucifer's son. He said that he had come into my mind to meet me, that he was intrigued that a human woman was strong enough, brave enough to go into the pit. He said that he was coming for us, to kill us, that Lucifer wanted it" pausing to take a shaky breath, one hand holding tightly to Sam's chest. She trembled as she continued "But, he's prepared to disobey his father if I make a deal with him, come to him of my own free will" Looking at Dean her eyes moist and red she said "If I do, he'll let you and Sam live and never bother you again" She could feel Sam's arms tighten around her as he said "No freaking way is that happening Haley" she could feel the tension in his body as his strong voice vibrated through her.

Shocked Dean knelt beside his sister; taking his hand in hers he said "Hales, tell me you didn't say yes, that you didn't take that deal"

"No, I didn't it never even crossed my mind to say yes. I told him to go straight to back to hell and then shouted on Cas" turning to Castiel; Haley said "Thanks, nice timing Cas. It was getting a bit intense in there, who knew my mind could be such a violent place"

Castiel simply nodded and said "Haley, I would travel to Hell to bring you out if that was what you needed" in that instant it was as if there was no one else was in the room as the two stared at each other eyes conveying emotions that they could not acknowledge out loud. Glancing from his sister to Castiel and seeing the looks passing between them; Dean coughed and said "Want to come back to us you two, we're kinda feeling in the way here"

Flushing slightly Haley turned back to Dean, she could feel Sam's body vibrate as he struggled not to laugh at Dean's comment. "Sorry"

"You need to promise me something Haley, promise me that you will never make a deal like that. We will find a way to defeat Mammon, but we will do it together. These deals never end well and I wouldn't want you to do that to save me. If we die, we die. We already know that you are not going to hell and I won't have you going there to save me" Dean said his voice deep and low with unchecked anger at the thought of Haley sacrificing herself for her brothers; Taking a deep breath his eyes flashing he said seriously and slowly "If you even think about taking that deal, then I'm gonna be mightily pissed at you Haley and when I get you back you will spend an eternity locked in the panic room downstairs"

"and I'd help him. So no matter how bad things get don't even think about it. We'll need your promise Haley, so promise" Sam said reinforcing Dean's position. He knew that there were no circumstances under which either of them would want Haley to make that deal. He also knew that when push came to shove, Haley was a Winchester and they tended to do stupid things when it came to family.

"I promise I won't make any deal with Mammon. I won't sacrifice myself for either of you" Haley said quietly "We either beat this thing together or we go down together. I promise" Haley took a shuddering breath and said "I don't think that we have too much time so I guess it's all hands on deck for research" Wiping her hand across her face she realised that she had never gotten that shower after training "I think I'll take a quick shower first" with that she got up and made her way out of Sam's room and headed to her own.

The four male occupants that remained in the room looked from one to the other; each with mirroring expressions of worry. It was Bobby who put into words what they were all thinking as he said gruffly "If you idgits believe what she just said then you're stupider than you look. When push comes to shove, if we haven't found a way to defeat Mammon and send his ass back to hell, promise or no promise she'll take that deal"

"How do you know with such certainty that she will break her promise" Castiel asked already fearing the answer.

Sam and Dean simply looked at each other and turned to Castiel and replied "because, that's what we'd do"

Authors Note: Thanks for reading. If you liked it leave a review :-)


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Winchester – The Rise of Darkness (Part 4)

It had been three days since the Winchesters had received the warning that Mammon was coming to destroy them and they were no closer to finding a way to destroy him. It was 3am and Sam was sitting at the kitchen table on his laptop researching every reference he could find to the casting down of the Nephilim and Mammon. So far, other than a few vague references to Michael driving them from earth into the pit he had come up with nothing. Looking up from his laptop with a frustrated sigh he ran his hands through his hair and got up. Stretching out his body to ease the tension and work out the kinks in his muscles; his body felt sore and tight after three days of sitting head bent over the kitchen table.

Walking into the sitting room he saw that Dean had finally succumbed to sleep; his brother had been awake constantly since they had received the psychic wake up call, but now he lay asleep on the sofa, his feet propped up on the coffee table an ancient text lying on his chest; he had clearly fallen asleep reading. Careful not to waken him Sam made his way towards Bobby's study where he knew that Bobby and his sister were carrying out more research, it was likely that Castiel was there to as he had not let Haley out of his sight since he had banished Mammon from her mind. Sam was grateful for Castiel's presence as with every minute that passed without any leads on how to destroy Mamoon each of the men became more concerned that Haley would break her promise and make a deal with him.

As he entered Bobby's study; Bobby looked up at him from his position behind the desk and at the unspoken question on Sam's face he gave a quick shake of his head to indicate that they hadn't found anything. He could see his sister on the phone and wondered who she was talking to at this time in the morning. Haley looked up at him and smiled lightly as she saw him come in but continued with her conversation "Yeah Steve anything that you can come up with would be great. No matter how insignificant you think the reference is tell me about it" pausing to listen to Steve's response before continuing "I can't explain why, but it's important, really important" Hanging up the call Haley made her way to Sam where she stepped into his arms for a hug. He knew that she had to be exhausted as she hadn't stopped for a minute in three days.

"Hey baby brother anything?"

"No, you?"

"Nothing, I've put a call in to a friend of mine from Oxford who specialises in Eastern Christianity. He's gonna research some ancient texts that they have at the School which he thinks refers to the Nephilim and he knows a few Professors in the field who specialise in ancient mythology. Hopefully someone will come up with something. Anyway he'll come back to me tomorrow either way"

Looking around, Sam could see that Castiel was not there and turned a questioning gaze on his sister "You didn't frighten Cas away did you because we kind of need the big guns on this one?"

With a smirk that Haley replied "Don't be ridiculous, he's gone to see if he can get us some help and on his way back he's bringing breakfast, because I'm starved and when Dean wakens up he's gonna want to eat the house"

Laughing Sam replied "You may be right" moving to sit on the old sofa in Bobby's study; Sam stretched out his legs and indicated that Haley should come sit with him "Sis, take five, you haven't stopped. You'll be no good to us when the fight comes if you are dead on your feet. You'll be just dead"

"He's right Haley. In fact I'm gonna go and sleep for a couple of hours. You two should do the same" Bobby said as he got out of his seat and made his way out of the room hoping that some sleep would give him a fresh perspective on some of the texts he had been reading, things had stopped making sense a few hours back.

"We'll try, night Uncle Bobby" Haley called after him. Curling up besides Sam on the sofa, Haley could tell that there was something on his mind and waited for him to speak.

"So Hales" Sam said looking intently at his sister "You and Cas, what's going on there?"

"That's a bit personal don't you think Sammy" Haley said blushing lightly at the thought of having a conversation about a man, well angel, with her brother. Sam thought for a minute that she wasn't going to answer him and was surprised when she continued "I" pausing to take a breath "I love him, I think I have from the first morning that we had breakfast together. I feel this connection, this tug deep in my soul when he's around" looking up at Sam her eyes luminous in the low light she said "I think he feels the same, I mean we haven't talked about it, it's like we just KNOW. Does that make sense?"

Not saying anything Sam simply nodded and waited for her to continue "I mean it's so unfair, we could only be together if Cas chose to fall. I couldn't, wouldn't ask that of him"

"Maybe you should talk to him sis, give him the choice. It's his life too?" Sam said his arms strong around his sister. Thinking of Jessica, Sam knew what it was like to love someone so completely that your life felt empty without them. He didn't want that for his sister.

"Maybe, I'll think about it"

With a soft kiss to her forehead he said "You do that" closing his eyes he said "Try and sleep, things may be clearer in the morning"

* * *

Dean looked down on his brother and sister as they slept together on the couch. It never failed to amaze him that the two of them could sleep anywhere and through anything if were together. Never one to miss an opportunity to mess with his siblings; Dean nudged Sam sharply on the foot with his boot and shouted "Up at em, sleeping beauties, evils not gonna kill itself you know" At that Sam shot up; knocking Haley off of her position on his lap and straight onto the floor.

"D, man I'm gonna kill you" came his sisters growl from her place on the floor.

Sam glared at Dean and said "Dude, come on we've had like an hour's sleep"

"Sorry" Dean said, his wide grin saying that he wasn't "There's a big truck here with a delivery for little sis and he has instructions not to let anyone other than her sign for it" with a pause as he looked at his sisters sleepy eyes he said "Besides, Cas is back with breakfast"

"Cas's back" then her eyes widened and she shot to her feet "Oh my God I totally forgot" running out of the room she made her way out of the house.

Sam and Dean looked at each over with confused expressions as if to say "What the Hell was that about" and followed their sister out of the house. By the time they got outside, Haley had signed for the delivery and was moving with the delivery men to the back of the truck. They could see that she was vibrating with excitement. Making their way toward Haley they could see her shake her head at the delivery drivers and indicate that she would get into the back of the truck. The brothers made their way round the truck and by the time they got there Haley was already on the truck.

"Care to share Hales" Dean shouted up to his sister from the open door way.

"Yep, in a minute" came the muffled response as she walked into the large open crate sitting in the back of the truck "I'd stand back if I were you" she shouted out to them. The boys quickly moved away from the back of the truck and jogged to the front porch where Bobby and Castiel stood watching the truck intently. The next thing they heard was Haley's excited squeal followed by the roar of an engine as their sister shot out of the back of the truck, her motorcycle appearing to fly. Haley landed and turned the bike quickly to avoid crashing into the house and came to a stop a few inches from the porch.

"Isn't she amazing?" She said excitedly

"Um excuse me miss, where would you like the other crate" The delivery driver asked

"Just dump it on the porch, thanks" Switching of the engine, she got off of the bike and lovingly stroked the pristine black exterior. Turning back to the four men on the porch Haley said "Sorry, I forgot that I called my father and asked him to ship the bike and some of my weapons after I trashed the Harley" Looking at Dean she said "You didn't think I was gonna spend my life in the back seat of the Impala did you. I mean, you won't even let me drive her"

A raise of his eyebrows his only response to the comment about his car but he said appreciatively "Haley, this is a Yamaha R1 Superbike. Where'd you get it?"

"Twenty fifth birthday present from my father; I would normally have brought her on this trip, but she was in for repairs, so I brought the Harley instead" with a twinkle in her eyes Haley turned to Sam and said "Sammy want to ride her?" to Dean she said laughingly "When you let me drive the Impala again, you can ride her too"

"HELL YES" was Sam's enthusiastic response as he took the keys from his sister's outstretched hand and hoped onto the bike. Taking off down the lane Sam's laugh of pleasure was heard by all who remained at the house.

"COME ON Hales, you ain't gonna let Sasquatch ride the bike and not me are you" Dean said standing with his arms folded across his chest, giving Haley his patented Winchester grin. Giving him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek; Haley took pity on her older brother and said "Of course not, when Sam gets back, knock yourself out... just don't get yourself killed. I'm kind of partial to you, you know" Returning the hug Dean said "I'm kinda partial to you too!"

"Okay Haley girl, now that the excitement of the moment is over, CAN WE PLEASE EAT?" Bobby said from his place on the porch.

"Sure thing, Uncle B"

Moving inside the group took their places at the table and made short work of the breakfast that Castiel had brought back. All the while they discussed the progress or lack thereof in finding a way to defeat Mammon, they knew that they didn't have much time. Castiel told them, that he had been unable to persuade any of the other angels to help.

Pointing his fork at Castiel Dean said in a low voice "here's what I don't understand. When you got put back together, God supped you up; you're like some super angel now. Why can't you beat this guy?"

"He is Lucifer's son and therefore the most powerful of all the Nephilim because of that, even though I am more powerful now than I was, I still will not be able to defeat him alone. It was Michael who cast the Nephilim into the pit. We know that he had help, but it is not known amongst the lower ranks of the angels what that help was"

"Why keep it a secret" Haley asked curiously.

"I do not know"

Just as Haley was about to ask another question she heard her phone ring from the other room. Getting up she said "be right back" Grabbing her phone Haley answered then walked back to the kitchen "Hey Steve, anything for me" She listened for a few minutes her expression lighting up "Really! Can you scan and e-mail me through what you have" "Yeah, tell the Professor that I said hi and Steve thanks, I owe you big time. I'll see you soon, bye" Closing her phone; Haley turned to the other occupants of the kitchen and with a wide grin said "I think we may have a lead"

Just then Sam walked into the kitchen, his hair a windswept mess, but the grin on his face said that he didn't care. "Sammy! Just in time, my friend Steve called from England, we might just have a lead" Haley said as she rushed to her brother, grabbing him around the waist in an enthusiastic hug.

Sitting back down at the table Haley recounted what her friend had told her "apparently, there is an ancient text which talks about the banishment of the Nephilim to the pit by Michael it talks about how he was assisted by the Sword of Light. Now we know that when the angels referred to swords they referred to human vessels, for example Dean being the sword of Michael, but in this case I think it's an actual sword. Steve said the references are quite obscure, but they refer to the sword being forged by the hand of God and used to rid the earth of the evil that was the Nephilim. He's going to e-mail me the text and translation, together with some pictures which depict Michael using the sword, but I don't think that we will need them"

"Why not, we still need to find the sword Haley" Dean said trying not to dampen her enthusiasm

Giving Dean a look she said "There is a legend in Ireland about a Sword of Light, a sword forged by the Gods with power to strike down even the most powerful of enemies. It was rumoured to have been found in the 1800's and was last known to have been bought by a private collector about ten years ago"

"Your friend tell you all this Haley?" Sam asked he had a feeling that his sister knew something more.

"Some of it, the story from Ireland I already knew" Haley said "As a child I was fascinated by the legend of the sword and spent hours researching its origins, it was an obsession of mine" Haley looked at her family around the table and with a brilliant smile continued "So when a sword which was rumoured to be the actual Sword of Light came up for auction about ten years ago I bought it."

"You bought it Haley, an ancient relic on a whim" Sam asked incredulously leaning in closer to his sister.

"Yeah" she said with a nod "I went to the auction and it called to me, that's the only way I can explain it, but that's not the best of it though" Haley said her eyes sparkling with hope. "I'm pretty sure that it's covered in Enochian symbols; that's one of the reasons that I felt drawn to it. It had the same type of symbols as my pendent." Looking over at Castiel Haley continued "Cas, should be able to tell us if it's real and hopefully will be able to use it to put Mammon down" with a small smile she said "besides, it's in the crate at the door"

The four men where immediately on their feet and heading out of the door to get the crate; lifting it onto the table Sam removed the locks from the crate and opened it, inside was a number of weapons. Haley reached in and pulled out a sheathed sword. Handing it to Castiel; who drew the sword carefully from its sheath and looked at it closely before saying "It is real, the symbols are Enochian. This sword holds great power, I can feel it, the immense power of the Lord condensed into a single weapon. I believe that this is the weapon that was used to defeat the Nephilim" Looking sadly at Haley he continued "but it wasn't used by Michael, the symbols say that this sword was forged by God to be used by a single angelic warrior, but it wasn't Michael. I'm sorry Haley but this sword will only work in the hands of its true owner, the one chosen by God"

"And we don't know who that is" Haley said disappointedly with a sigh. "Okay well I guess its back to the books then"

"Hales" Dean started

Not letting him finish, with a quick shake of her head she let the sword fall from her hands onto the table and said "Its fine Dean, I just need a minute" with that final word she got up and made her way outside.

Sam went to follow Haley out of the house, but Castiel said "Please let me. I will make sure that she is okay" without waiting for a response he left the house in search of Haley.

Sitting back down Sam looked at Bobby and Dean before saying "It doesn't look good, finding the weapon that was used to banish the Nephilim was our best option, but if we can't use it ..." his voice held a hint of desperation as it tapered off. He knew that Haley was starting to panic he could feel the quiet desperation through their link. She was losing hope that they wouldn't find a way to stop Mammon and she was afraid, not for herself, but for her brothers. Sam knew that she would make a move soon to stop him herself and that would mean making a deal with Mammon.

"We fight, with everything we have Sammy, that's all we've ever done and PRAY TO GOD THAT WE CAN STOP THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Dean growled his low voice filled with determination, then looking at Bobby "How do we Mammonify the house? Oh and we may just need to have the panic room ready in preparation to stop our sister from doing something stupid" Turning to look out of the window Dean could see Castiel approach Haley where she stood looking so lost and small against the Impala. He had never felt so powerless in his life but he knew that Cas would take care of Haley no matter what happened and for that he was grateful.

* * *

Castiel watched Haley as he approached her from the house; she stood with her arms wrapped around her waist as if to hold in the fear that was in her heart. "Haley" he said as he lightly touched her arm, wanting nothing more that to pull her into his arms and tell her that all was going to be okay, to promise her the world and have her know that he would give her everything.

Haley scrubbed her hands over her eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to fall from overflowing, she hated that she appeared weak in front of Cas. "Cas, I'm fine, just disappointed. I was so sure that the sword was the answer and that we could stop Mammon"

"We will find a way Haley" He said softly with sincerity and determination.

Looking at Castiel; Haley remembering her conversation with Sam earlier that morning made a decision. Reaching out to take his hand in hers she said softly "Cas, let's take a walk, we need to talk"

Walking together for a short time in silence, their hands still linked, each lost in their own thoughts. They stopped only when they reached a quiet spot out of sight of the main house. Turning to Castiel; Haley stepped up to him and pressed a light kiss against his lips and with a sigh stepped back. "I'm done Cas, I can't pretend anymore that you're just my friend. If we can't defeat Mammon and this is going to be our last few nights, hell maybe even our last night, then I need you to know how I feel. I need you to hear the words from me" Pausing she looked up into his clear blue eyes, her heart racing and pounding in her chest. Taking a shaky breath she said "I love you, I have for a long time. I know, I know that I shouldn't that we can't be together but I..." stopping Haley looked into Castiel's startled face and started to back away, positive that she had made the biggest mistake of her life.

Castiel realising that Haley was pulling away reached out and grabbed her hand; pulling her towards him the strength of his emotions overwhelming, bringing his hands up to cup her face "Haley" he breathed her name reverently, his eyes boring into hers; saying the words that she so wanted to hear with such intensity that she could not doubt the sincerity of the emotions behind them "I LOVE YOU! I would fall for you, but I cannot protect you if I'm human. If we fail, if we die in this fight then I will die knowing that I did everything in my power to try and keep you safe" Drawing her into his arms he said quietly into her hair "You don't know how many times that I have prayed for things to be different, that I want so much to go to my Father and beg him to let us be together"

Looking into his eyes, Haley said "One kiss, if that's all we get then it will have to be enough. Surely, they won't banish you for a kiss" bringing his head down to meet hers, their lips connected and with a small moan, Haley could feel the moment Cas's resistance evaporated. His hands on her waist pulling her tight into his body, he deepened the kiss pouring every emotion, every want into it. Eventually he pulled back to look into her eyes and said "when this is over, when we win, I will choose you"

They stood together for a few minutes, arms wrapped around each other, their hearts beating in tandem; each with a whisper of hope for a shared future together.

* * *

Dean looked out of the window, concern etched on his face "Where are they, they've been gone FOREVER"

"They'll be back soon, I'm sure the conversation that they are having is not the one that you expect"

"What do you mean?" Dean said as he turned sharply toward Sam; his eyes flashing. "Well, I had a conversation with Haley last night about this unspoken, completely obvious thing that is between them and I think I persuaded her to talk to him about it"

"WHAT THE HELL SAMMY, now, you tell her this now when the shit is about to hit the fan. Don't you think we need both of their heads in the game. We've got a freaking war coming and you have them confessing their feelings. Great, just freaking great!" Stalking back over to the window; Dean could see his sister and Cas making their way back to the house. They appeared to be a bit subdued, but holding hands lightly as they walked slowly back to the house. There didn't appear to be any tears, so he didn't think he was going to have to kill Cas. Stepping back from the window to give them some privacy, he silently hoped that they had been able to work things out.

Suddenly Castiel appeared in the kitchen besides them; cradling Haley in his arms.

"Son of a bitch, Cas what happened?"

"Mammon is here. Haley was fine one minute and the next she said "He's here" and passed out" Castiel said his gaze never leaving Haley's face.

"Sammy, get Haley into the panic room and lock her in. This is one fight that she is sitting out of" Dean said urgently to his brother. He knew that if they made it through the fight that his sister was gonna be pissed at him, but he didn't care, he'd rather be dead than see her make a deal with a monster.

Sam took Haley carefully out Castiel's arms and said "Okay, but on your head be it Dean. She will kill you when she gets out of there, you won't need to worry about Mammon. She'll chain you to the back of her bike and road hall your ass done a dirt track"

"I don't care, at least she'll be safe" Turning to Castiel he said "You agree with me right"

Gazing down at Haley's unconscious face before turning to Dean and saying firmly "Yes, have you put the protection symbols I gave you on every wall of the panic room" at Deans nod he said "Good, no one is getting in there that isn't 100 percent human, and that includes me"

Walking over to the window; Dean could see that the sky had turned black and knew that their time had run out. He could see Demons surrounding the house from every direction and in the centre of them all was Mammon, Lucifer's son his eyes as black as midnight as he walked ever closer to the house.

Sam returned to the kitchen and said "It's done; she's locked in there tight. There is no way that she's getting out anytime soon. I've called her father to tell him that if he doesn't hear from us within the next twenty four hours that he should get his butt on a plane down here to let her out"

Nodding Dean looked at the other three men in the room and said "It's time to go to work" with that they walked out of the door to face the biggest battle of their lives.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: So this final chapter is extra long. Who was the sword created for, can the Winchesters kill Mammon and do Castiel and Haley finally get together. Oh and there's a special guest appearance from one of my favourite characters. Enjoy.**

The Other Winchester – The Rise of Darkness (Part 5)

"Ahh, the Winchesters come to welcome me, how thoughtful" Mammon said as he approached the group now standing at the front of the house, their weapons ready. "I see that the lovely Haley isn't here. I was so hoping that she had reconsidered my offer"

"Stay away from my sister" Sam growled his face contorted with rage, his hate for this monster clearly evident. "She will never make a deal with you"

"Hmm, Sammy; my father misses you, he is sooo looking forward to your reunion" Mammon continued as if Sam had not spoken. "And Dean, how are you, you look so much better than when I last saw you, but not for long. There are so many people waiting to reacquaint you with the pit" his confidence that he would win evident in his smooth tone of his voice.

Dean blanched slightly at the thought of the pit "Save it woolly mammoth, cut the chit chat. You're father couldn't beat us, what makes you think that you can" Dean said with more confidence than he felt. With the exception of the cop shop in Monument he had never seen so many demons in the one place.

"My father made the mistake of not killing you; I will not make that mistake" Mammon said slowly a fierce anger at the slight to his father showing in his eyes, a ripple of his true self showing beneath the perfect mask.

"Why don't we get right to it then, cause I got nothing better to do than to put you down and send you straight back to hell YOU SON OF A BITCH" Dean growled low in his throat, eyes hard. "NOW BOBBY!"

At Deans shout; Bobby set off four water cannons that they had set up at the four compass points in the yard they had filled them with holy water so that when activated they would create a wall of water encircling the yard. As the water flowed out of the canons the demons tried to flee the agonising pain as the blessed water connected with their bodies. Castiel transported to the other side of the group and completed the large devils trap that they had laid out on the ground in front of the house. The demons that were outwith the trap started to run screaming in agony from the holy water which was raining down upon them; those unlucky enough to be in Castiel's way found themselves sent straight back to hell.

Sam and Dean rushed into the fight; there were still a large number of demons outwith the trap and with each demon they took out another seemed to appear. Dean was quickly firing the colt; round after round he fired at every demon in his way and Sam with Ruby's knife was hacking his way angrily through as many demons as he could get his hands on. Neither saw Mammon as he walked calmly through the swarm of demons in the devils trap and straight out the other side heading towards the house unaffected by the wall of Holy Water.

"Mammon, STOP!" Castiel said as he appeared between Mammon and the house.

"Castiel, do you think to stop me from doing my father's bidding, from taking that which I want?"

"You cannot have her. Leave now or I will lay you to waste and send you back to your father in pieces" Castiel said his eyes hard and cold as they stared unblinkingly at Mammon knowing that he referred to Haley.

"Your own brother Michael could not send me to Hell without help. You are not strong enough Castiel, you will lose. When I kill you and her bothersome brothers, I will take Haley and make her my whore, she will cry, she will scream and she will beg for me to kill her. I will make her suffer one hundred fold that which she endured at the hands of Alistair. I shall keep her alive in an unending lifetime of torment, never letting her soul depart her body to take its rightful place in heaven" Mammon said tauntingly, knowing that the angel before him had feelings for the human woman.

"You will never have her" with that Castiel surged forward.

* * *

Haley awoke to the sounds of the battle going on outside, jumping up from the cot that Sam had placed her on she ran to the door. Noticing where she was Haley shouted "NO, NO, NOOO they did not do this to me!" panic at the thought of her brothers, of Castiel and Bobby out there fighting without her. "God dammit they locked me in the freaking panic room" Banging her hands against the locked door in frustration.

Walking around she searched frantically for a way out, knowing in her heart that there was no way she could get out without help, her brothers had made sure of that. Sitting on the cot, she could hear the sounds of the battle as it raged above. She took some comfort in the knowledge that if the battle was still going on then there was still someone up there fighting.

As she sat listening to the battle, helpless Haley started to get mad. She knew that her brothers, Bobby and Cas, knowing that the angel and Bobby had to have agreed to this plan, wanted to keep her safe. Didn't they know that she needed them, that without them she couldn't go on? Suddenly she realised why they had done it "Dammit, they thought I would DEAL, DAMMIT. I promised I wouldn't and they didn't trust me" stalking angrily around the small space Haley's thoughts murderous "If they live through this, I'm gonna kill them" then saying quietly to herself, "please let them live so I can kill them"

Haley didn't know how long the battle raged for; time seemed to slow down in this small space. Sitting on the cot, her knees pulled to her chest Haley began to sob; looking up towards the heavens she prayed "God, help them please" tears streaming down her face, placing her face on her knees she repeated her prayer "PLEASE"

Instantly the room was filled with a light so blinding that Haley had to cover her face. As she looked up she saw that the door to the panic room was open. Leaping up off of the cot, Haley made her way out of the room and up into the main house. Running as fast as she could, knowing that she didn't have much time.

* * *

Taking out the last of the demons on his side of the devils trap; Dean looked over at Sam and saw that he had fallen partially into the trap. Dean could see him that was struggling to stay on the safe side as the demons tried to haul him in "SAMMY!" Rushing over towards Sam, refilling the colt as he went, Dean took aim, and fired at the demon nearest to him. He kept firing until the gun was empty. Reaching Sam he pulled him to his feet and breathing heavily said "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I could do with this being over though"

"Yeah, that sounds good. Still got to deal with the big guy" Dean said as he started to move to where Castiel was facing down Mammon. Looking on in horror they saw Mammon lift Castiel by the throat and throw him into the wall of the house and hit it hard. He struggled to get back on his feet; blood pouring from a wound on his head. Dean had never seen Castiel take such a beating when he was in full angel mode; hell, he'd never seen him take a beating like this.

As the brothers ran to the aid of their friend, Sam called to Bobby "Bobby, perform the ritual that will send these evil sons of a bitches back to hell"

Calling from his place on the porch Bobby shouted "sure thing" and pressed the button on the recording of the exorcism incantation that was tied into a loud speaker on the roof of the house. Immediately the demons on the inside of the devils trap started to convulse; as the last word in Latin was recited, the demons were forced from the bodies of the victims that they had possessed. The hosts collapsed on the ground, some of them dead as their bodies were damaged beyond repair, some simply unconscious.

"Hey Baboon" Dean shouted as he aimed the colt at Mammon and fired.

Mammon turned towards the brothers as the shot was fired and simply laughed as it entered his body without effect. "It couldn't kill daddy, it won't kill me"

"Shit" Dean said, his final hope had been that the Colt would kill Mammon even though it hadn't touched Lucifer. "Great, we're screwed" he thought. Castiel appeared at their side, looking worse for wear and breathing heavily as he said "This does not look good"

With a raise of an eyebrow and a quick grin to his brother and best friend he said "No guts no glory right"

Sam laughed and said "Right"

"I do not know what that means" was Castiel's pain filled response.

"Just follow our lead. Ready Sammy!" said Dean.

"Ready"

Just as they were about to rush Mammon, the front door to the house opened and out ran Haley. "HALEY, NO!" Sam called out in horror as his sister ran straight into the waiting arms of Mammon. Grabbing hold of her tightly Mammon smiled and said "There you are lovely Haley, so nice of you to finally join the party"

Turning to the trio look on their faces a mask of horror he said "Now that all the players are here we can get started"

Haley struggled to free herself from Mammon's grip "Let me go, you asshole"

Bringing his hand up to Haley's face Mammon his deep blue eyes boring into hers and said "Haley, you and I have a deal to make. If you don't then I will kill your brothers, the angel and the old man right in front of you and then I will make you suffer such torment"

Drawing her head back in disgust; Haley spat back "Go to HELL!"

"Let her go" Sam snarled as he attempted to get to his sister. Dean held him back with a quiet "Sammy, no" he knew that Mammon wouldn't need much provocation from them to hurt Haley.

"That's good Dean, keep Sam under control we wouldn't want to do something rash now would we" Mammon said as he observed Dean holding Sam back.

"Haley, so feisty I am going to have such fun breaking you" Mammon continued as he turned her around and placed her on the ground. Keeping hold of her arm he walked towards the trio, pulling a struggling Haley with him. Stopping to stand directly in front of the three men he said "Don't want to deal, okay, let's give you a little incentive. Now who do we kill first? Hmm... "

"Well holdie up there Mammon there'll be no killing of the Winchesters today" a new voice called from the space to the left of Mammon.

"Gabriel?" Castiel said with surprise.

"What little brother surprised to see me? You're not the only one that daddy put back together you know. Of course you'd know that if you spent a little more time back home and not down here" Turning to run an appreciative eye over Haley he said "I can certainly see the attraction" as he sauntered over to Sam and Dean and said "See not following the plan, never leads to good things. Now if you guys had just done what you were SUPPOSED TO then this here wouldn't be happening" pointing between Mammon and them.

Dean looked at Gabriel incredulously and said "Yeah, but the planet would be toast. No contest really" flicking his head towards where Mammon stood watching the exchange with an amused look on his face Dean said "So, you here to help"

Mammon laughed at the exchange, his hand still wrapped around Haley's arm "Nothing has changed, Uncle you can't beat me. These insects will die and I will have my reward for returning them to my father"

"Didn't I say that there would be no killing of the Winchesters today" Gabriel said as he turned to look at Sam "I said that right?"

Sam who had been staring at his sister silently through the whole exchange looked briefly at Gabriel and said "That's what you said. So how about helping us out here"

"Oh yeah, here's the glitch. He's right" nodding towards Mammon he said with a shrug "I can't beat him. Lucifer made him very powerful; only one thing can kill him. You know that right, well its two things but one can't do it without the other"

"Then what the Hell are you doing here Gabe, cause we're kinda getting our asses kicked here" Dean said angrily, his whole body tense as he looked from Gabriel to Mammon. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

"Oh Dean, don't get your lily whites in a twist. I'm here to help, just not how you think. Time for a little wakeup call" Turning to Haley he said "Hey little sis, where's your sword" at her blank look he tried again "You know, the Sword of Light, silver with lots of lovely symbols. You have it right"

"Yes, it's in the house"

"Then why don't you get it and finish the job so we can all go home in time to watch the re-run of Passions" at Haley's confused expression he said "Oh for crying out loud, Celeste. Wake up!"

"NOOO! " Mammon roared with rage his true visage exploding through his human veneer. Stalking angrily over to where Haley was he said with a growl "I will not be defeated" and he thrust the blade that had appeared in his hand straight into her stomach. Blood flowed freely from her body and pooled on the ground as Mammon twisted the blade even further into her causing as much damage as possible. Looking up at him with a small smile her eyes glowing a bright white Haley said "To late Baboon, we win"

Sam screamed "Haley" as him and Dean rushed to their sister's aid. In that instant Castiel had a revelation of what was happening; pulling them back from their wounded sister he said "Close your eyes"

"What, what's happening Cas" Sam said frantically as he watched his sister's body fall convulsing to the ground her blood a pool around her. There was so much blood, shaking as he took a step towards her. Castiel grabbed him and said again "Close your eyes now, there is not much time"

Knowing that something big was coming Dean called over to Bobby at his place on the porch "Bobby, close your eyes"

Glancing at his sister as he closed his eyes, Sam saw her body start to glow. He could feel the energy build up through the bond that he shared with his sister. Closing his eyes he felt an intense burst of energy flow over him as it was expelled from Haley's body, with a blast of light so bright that he could see it through his closed covered eyes. Opening his eyes he saw his sister stand the Sword of Light in her hands, her body glowed as the power of God filled her to overflowing.

Looking at Mammon she said "It is time to finish this" disappearing and reappearing at his side she placed her hands on his head. Turning quickly to Sam and Dean she said "See ya soon" and with a quick wink she disappeared taking Mammon with her.

"What the.." Dean said as he turned to Gabriel and Castiel "What just happened and where did Haley go?"

"First things first Deano, cleanup" Gabriel said as he looked to where the human's who had been possessed by the demons, dead and alive lay. With a click of his fingers they disappeared. "Okay, I'm guessing that you want an explanation" Turning back to where the brothers stood he said "let's take this some place more comfortable" and transported the brothers, Castiel and Bobby into the kitchen of the house.

"What did you do to Haley, where is she" Sam asked frantic at the thought of his sister in battle alone. He knew that something supernatural had taken over her body and she was more than likely a vessel to the angelic warrior who had the power to use the Sword of Light.

"Haley, oh she's fine, kicking Mammon's ass as we speak. No need to worry about her" Gabriel said "She took him to some place where the fight would not destroy half of the Country" Looking at the faces of the occupants at the table he knew that they were confused by the turn of events, well why wouldn't they be. As he turned to his own brother, he could see now that he too was confused and worried for the human girl. Taking pity on them he said "Well here's the deal. Haley's sort of an angel. Well the reincarnation of a very ancient, very powerful angel"

"Yeah right, you're trying to tell us that that was still Haley, that she wasn't some angel's vessel" Dean said his eyes hard as they stared unblinkingly at the Archangel before him "Don't you think we would have noticed if Haley was a supped up super angel. I mean seriously dude what'd you take us for"

"It was still Hales, Dean" Sam said, he could tell that it was still his sister, the sassy wink and kick ass smile couldn't have belonged to some emotionless angel. "It was still her"

"Are you sure?" at Sam's nod, Dean turned back to Gabriel and said "I'll take that explanation now!"

"Okay, a long long time ago in a land far far away, there lived the most beautiful angel " Gabriel started, but seeing the look directed at him, decided that now maybe wasn't the time to joke around. The occupants at the table were very serious. "After the fallen angels took human wives and the Nephilim were born God had to take action to destroy them or banish them before they could fully destroy the world. He forged the Sword and assigned the task to Michael and our sister Celeste. When it was done and the Nephilim were banished, Celeste went to God and asked to be the protector of human kind against the Nephilim, should they ever arise again. He placed her in a human vessel and put her to sleep and hid her from all of creation" looking at Castiel he said "that is how the angels knew nothing of the angelic warrior referred to on the sword"

"You said that God put Celeste into a vessel, so how could she be in Haley that was thousands of years ago" Sam said interrupting Gabriel as he recounted the story.

"Well, some plans do not turn out quite the way they are supposed to. When Celeste's vessel gave birth to a daughter she passed from the vessel to the daughter. With each passing, each birth she became more and more a part of the human within which she inhabited, forever sleeping the vessel never aware of her existence. Now when Haley was born the final link between human and angel was severed, there is no distinction between the two. Haley is Celeste and Celeste is Haley, one being, I simply had to wake up the part of her that was asleep. She's still almost human, there is no separation between her and Celeste, she's just more now than what she was" He turned to his brother with a laugh and said "You know what that means Castiel, you and Haley, not strictly forbidden. Although dad did say to be on the safe side, no kids"

"What? How did you...?" Castiel said feeling hope for the first time that things were going to be okay.

"Please I've been watching you fawn around after that girl for months, it's so obvious" Gabriel stared at his brother amusement on his face. Standing up, with a wiggle of his fingers he said "Well my job here is done, gotta go home, Heaven won't run itself you know and with the boss still on vacation, that lovely task has fallen to me. Toodles" then disappeared.

Bobby who had been sitting quietly throughout the exchange said worriedly "That doesn't tell us when Haley will be home"

* * *

It had been twenty four hours since Haley had disappeared taking Mammon with her, her brothers knew that she was okay but were keen to have her home. Dean was sitting on the step of the front porch with a beer sat beside him, his legs stretched out in front of him. Thinking of his sister, he couldn't help but think that things were going to change, that his sister was not going to be the same person she was before she left. How could she be, she was a freaking angel hybrid, powerful.

"Hey, want some company?" Sam said as he joined his brother on the porch. Not waiting for an answer he sat down and stretched out his long legs; taking a swallow of his beer before saying quietly to his brother "Rough week huh?"

"Yeah, I just want her home you know. Make sure that she's okay"

"It's funny Dean, I can still feel her. Our link it hasn't been severed, whatever happened to her whatever changes she went through, we're still connected. I know in my head that she's fine, I can feel it. That's the only thing keeping me sane at the moment"

Nodding at his brother he said "Yeah"

Knowing that there was nothing more to be said the brothers sat in silence staring into the night, simply waiting.

"Sam, Dean GET IN HERE!" Bobby called urgently from inside the house. The brothers were immediately on their feet and rushing through the door in the direction of Bobby's call. Stopping at the entrance to the sitting room they saw Bobby holding up a very battered and tired looking Haley.

"Hales"

"Haley" they said simultaneously as the rushed to take their sister from Bobby.

"Hi guys, miss me? "She said as she flashed a grin at her brothers as they grabbed hold of her, her green eyes sparkling "I gotta tell you this teleportation thing, not as easy as it looks. I don't think I'll be doing that unless it's strictly necessary" she hurt all over, but could see the worry on her brothers faces and knew that this would not have been easy on them.

Dean held on to his sister tight, he could feel her heart beating in her chest and knew that he was not letting her out of his sight for some time, and maybe not even then. Pulling her down to sit on the sofa between him and Sam he said "Haley, are you okay? We've been going out of our freaking minds"

"I'm fine, a few bumps and bruises. What I really need is a shower, no a long hot bubble bath" closing her eyes thinking that sounded just about heavenly at the moment. Leaning her head on Sam's shoulder, her hand wrapped around one of Dean's larger one's she held onto her brothers. She was so glad to be home the battle with Mammon hadn't been easy and if she hadn't had the Sword then she would likely have failed.

"Want to fill us in on what happened, sis?" Sam said he was worried, Haley was meant to be a reincarnation of this powerful angel, but she looked like she was going to pass out at any second. She didn't look good at all.

"I will, just give me a second" she replied, eyes still closed.

Sitting back the brothers looked at each other over their sister's head, twin looks of confusion on their face an unspoken question of "What the Hell?" passing between them.

Without opening her eyes Haley started to talk "You know that I'm still pretty much human, so battling Mammon wasn't easy. I only just managed to kill him. I cut off the freaking son of a bitch's head and sent him back to Hell, yeah me! He's not going to be back" Sitting up she said "I'm different now, but the same. I still have all of my memories, my feelings of love for you, my family, for ..., but there is more. New memories of times long past that don't fit in my head. I can see what heaven used to be like when God was still there" Laughing she said "I've met God and do you know what, no white beard! Such a disappointment" pausing she said "Gabriel said that because I'm the first of my kind, they're not quite sure what I can and can't do. I can't just pop in and out of Heaven the way a regular angel can. I'm not immortal, I won't live forever but I will age slower and I'm so much stronger than I was. I can get hurt, but will heal faster. Teleporting you already know and that's about it. Other than that I'm still me, little ole Haley Winchester" she finished quietly.

"What, no wings, Hales, so disappointing" Dean said he could see the strain on his sisters face as she told them about the changes within her. He could tell that she was scared and didn't quite know if they would accept her. Pulling his sister gently into his arms he said "Hales, since you won't need your bike anymore, want to give it to your favourite older brother"

Laughing she punched him on the arm and said "You freak, you're not having my bike unless you give me the Impala, so we'll trade. Besides, teleporting hurts. I'm not doing that unless I absolutely need to. Man I'm such a freak too!"

"Brat, yeah that's us, the Winchesters just a family of freaks and no you can't have the Impala so give it up" Green eyes laughing as he looked at his sisters face lighting up.

Sam looked over Haley's head to Dean and winked "You know, there's one thing that you forgot to tell us Haley"

"What, not as far as I know" she said puzzled as she looked from Sam to Dean.

"Well, Gabe sort of mentioned to Cas that there's nothing stopping you from being together" knowing that this was something that Haley wanted so much. It made Sam happy to know that his sister was going to get the one thing that she wanted most. The man that she loved, yeah that made him very happy.

"He said WHAT! He didn't tell me that" Haley said as she got up from the sofa then quickly put her hand on her head, her body swaying slightly "I need to have a shower and talk to Cas" Looking around she said "I'm surprised he's not here"

"Relax sis, Gabriel called him back to heaven a few hours ago said that there were things that they had to discuss. I'm sure that he'll be back as soon as he knows you're here" Sam said as he got up and picked her up. He could see that his sister was struggling to stand and didn't want her collapsing on the way to her room. "Here I'll take you up"

Placing her head on Sam's shoulder she said "Thanks Sammy" as he moved with her up the stairs. Mouthing a quick I'll be back soon to Dean as he passed.

Dean taking one final opportunity to reassure his sister that nothing had changed between them said "Although, Gabe did say no kids, so that means no sex right?"

"Dean, don't be a jerk, I'll just steal from your massive collection of protection that should keep us going for a while, don't ya think" Haley shouted back laughing.

"Oh my God" Dean said a blush making its way up his cheeks "my sister is going to have SEX with my best friend. That is so wrong" sitting back down hard onto the sofa, his head in his hands. The sound of Bobby's laughter and quick "well nothing's changed then, she can still get the better of you Dean boy"

* * *

"Haley, you shouldn't say things like that to Dean, he'll only lock you in the panic room again. It has protection wards on it now that not even Cas could get though. I'm pretty sure that means you still wouldn't be able to get out"

Haley's eyes narrowed as she looked at her brother "That's right I forgot. You locked me in"

"Don't look at me sis, I was completely against it" Sam said as he put Haley on her feet next to her bed "You gonna be okay?"

"I think so" her eyes wide, suddenly filled with tears "Sammy I'm a freak"

"Hey aren't we all. You love me even though I'm a freak don't you!" he said as he touched her check gently and bent down to kiss the top of her head "Haley, your still my sis I can still feel you just like I always could it's gonna be fine" Leaving her standing beside her bed he walked softly out of the room and made his way downstairs, his thoughts never leaving his sister.

Haley walked slowly into her bathroom, stripping off her torn and bloody clothes as she went. Turning on the shower she waited for the temperature to come up before stepping in. She stood under the spray; her head leaning lightly against the wall as she let the grime and blood from the last couple of days wash away. After what seemed like an eternity Haley stepped out of the shower and quickly dried her body and towel dried her hair. Putting on a fresh pair of pj's she started to feel more like herself.

Walking out of the bathroom; Haley slowly made her way to her bed and climbed in. She was asleep as soon as her eyes closed.

Haley awoke as she felt a hand caress her check; jumping back with a start she opened her eyes to find Castiel sitting in the chair beside her bed his eyes filled with concern.

"Haley, I apologise for waking you. Sam and Dean assured me that it would be okay for me to come up" he said as he stood up quickly.

"Cas sit down, you just startled me that's all" she said as she looked at him sleepily. Reaching out to take his hand she said "I'm glad you're here" Now that she knew that there was nothing stopping them from being together she was suddenly shy, not knowing what to say.

"I am glad that I am here too!" Castiel said as he looked lovingly at Haley, his heart beating hard within his chest. He had spoken to Gabriel, concerned that there was some catch and that it would not be possible for him and Haley to be together, Gabriel had assured him that provided they didn't have children, there wouldn't be any problems. Looking at Haley, he couldn't help but think that she should have the chance to be a mother, that by being with him he was robbing her of that chance.

Pulling lightly on Castiel's hand Haley indicated that Cas should join her on the bed "I just want you to hold me, to feel your arms around me" she said as Cas carefully laid down beside her. Putting his arms around her he said "this feels like a dream" as he looked into her tired eyes, he knew that the last couple of days had been hard on her. The battle with Mammon physically and mentally exhausting, so he said "You should sleep?"

Nodding Haley said "Will you stay"

"Always, I will never leave you" leaning across Castiel placed a soft kiss on her lips, deepening it as Haley leaned into him with a sigh. Pulling back to place a kiss on her forehead he said "Sleep now Haley"

"I love you Cas" she said as she succumbed once more to sleep.

Pulling her in tight he said "I love you too Haley Winchester" and settled down to watch over her as she slept as small smile lingering on her lips.

* * *

"They're gonna have to get their own place you know" Dean said frantically from his place at the kitchen table, his breakfast lying uneaten in front of him.

"What! Why?" Sam said as he looked at his brother

"BECAUSE, I CAN'T STAND IT, I can't be in the same house as my sister as she...you know!" he said to Sam "Sammy how come you can be so calm about this?"

"Because, she's a grown up and her room is way at the other end of the house. I'm sure that they won't be doing it all over the house Dean, grow up its just sex" Sam said laughing, his brother was not taking the news of a relationship between his best friend and his sister well. Whilst he may be happy that they were together, he just couldn't bring himself to think of his sister in a grown up relationship and all that that entailed.

Dean sputtered and said something about moving into the panic room and making sure that their motel rooms were far far away from his. He just knew that Cas, would be staying over wherever they went. Alright, he knew he was freaking out but it was his sister, and he couldn't understand why Sam wasn't freaking out right alongside him.

Looking up as Haley walked into the room, Castiel close behind her the look on her face said that she was happy, very happy "Hey I hoped you saved some breakfast for us. I'm starved" she said as she walked around the table, kissing each of her brothers on the head as she passed. She looked around and said "Where's Uncle Bobby?"

"He's had breakfast and is outside removing the water cannons from the yard"

"I will assist him" Castiel said noticing the tension in Dean as he moved to go outside. Haley and him had spoken this morning and made a few decisions about their relationship and had asked that he let her speak with her brothers about it privately, pausing only to kiss Haley briefly as he left the kitchen.

"So Hales, sleep well" Dean asked

"Very well thanks, I've a few aches in places I didn't know existed, but you know that type of activity is gonna cause some strain" she said trying to keep her face straight as Dean's face started to go a deep shade of red. "Dean, you've gone a bit red, did something go down the wrong way?"

"No" he sputtered "I'm fine"

"Haley, leave Dean alone you know perfectly well what sort of strenuous activity he thinks you've been up to this morning so stop teasing him" Sam scolded trying not to laugh.

"Oh but he's just so cute when he's embarrassed" she laughed "Okay, here's the thing. Cas and I we talked this morning" looking at Dean she said "We weren't having sex. We've decided to wait. You know with Cas being a full angel and God's whole stance on sex before marriage, we thought we should respect the fact that we are being allowed to be together until we get married, so we're waiting"

"Married, Haley?" Sam said picking up on what Haley was actually saying.

"Yeah, soon hopefully" smiling brilliantly as if all of her Christmas's had come at once.

Getting up from his place at the table, Sam made his way round to his sister. Pulling her out of her chair into a hug he said "Congratulations Haley I am so happy for you"

"Okay Sammy put her down my turn" Dean said as he grabbed Haley into the biggest bear hug. Looking out of the window he saw Castiel helping Bobby with the water cannons. Dean knew that Cas could probably just magic them away, but was giving the sibling some privacy. He made a mental note to thank his best friend later. Pulling back, green eyes, looking into green eyes Dean said "Congrats sis" Dean knew that the tide had changed for the Winchester family and that with the threat from Hell gone that they could truly be a normal family, well as normal as a family that hunted monsters could be.

Fin.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed this fic. Reviews are your friend and will encourage me to keep writing. Look out soon for a couple of fluffy one shots A Winchester Christmas and A Winchester Wedding.**

**Candygal. **


End file.
